Hancur   choose, Sasuke!
by goddesbless
Summary: He hated Naruto at first. But there's something about Naruto that made him wanted to protect the blond. It was just a brotherly love wasn't it? But just when he almost realized his feelings, his first love came and ruined all. What will ou do now, Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 1: First Meeting and First Kiss**

"Listen, class," Iruka-sensei speaks in front of the class, "We have a new student in our class."

The class suddenly became noisy. Uchiha Sasuke turns his face to the window, doesn't care what happening.

"Is it a girl?!"

Kiba shouts to Iruka.

"Unfortunately, it's a boy, Kiba."

The boys sigh while the girls smile and hope this boy is cute.

Iruka-sensei smiles and looks at the boy outside the class.

"Well, Naruto, please come."

Sasuke glances at the new boy who walks into the class. A blond hair boy with clear blue sky eyes standing in front of the class with a wide smile.

'_Cute.' _

"Class this is Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka-sensei introduces Naruto to the class.

"Ohayou, minna!!!" Naruto yells, "Uzumaki Naruto here!!!!"

Some students laugh and clap their hands.

"Allright then, you can sit besides Uchiha Sasuke, besides the window."

"Hai!!!"

Naruto walks to the seat besides Sasuke.

"Yo, nice to meet you, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Kiba who sits behind Naruto smiles at the blond.

"Yo, blondie. What's your name again? Naruto! Yeah. The name is Kiba. Don't forget that!"

Naruto grins at the dog lover.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba!"

Kiba grins and looks at the boy besides him.

"And this lazy ass is Shikamaru. Say something, Shika!"

The pineapple head who sits besides Kiba and behind Sasuke leans to his chair, lookibg bored.

"Troublesome."

Naruto frowns and whispers to Kiba, "Is he always like _that_?"

Kiba laughs, "Yeah, there's nothing in this world that not so troublesome for him."

Naruto laughs at that. Sasuke takes quick glances at the blond.

'_He's so adorable.'_

"And this one," Kiba taps Sasuke's shoulder, "Is Uchiha Sasuke. But other students call him prince."

Naruto bursts out a laugh. "What? Prince? Hahaha. And why the hell they call him like that?"

A vein pops in Sasuke's head.

'_This stupid dobe really piss me off. Really, can he even shut up for a second? And why the fucking hell he laughed at me?'_

Kiba just grins at that.

"Well, as you can see. 'He got handsome face and bloody hot body. And yet, he's so freakin' genius and also he's so rich. And not to mention his cool attitude.' That's what one of his fan said."

Naruto looks carefully to the raven, observes him. Sasuke tries his best to not blush.

But Naruto laughs again. "He's more like beauty than handsome!"

_A vein pops out._

This time Kiba feels murderous aura from Sasuke and jerks off.

But Naruto, oblivious with Sasuke's aura, just smiles at the Uchiha. "So, can I call you Prince?"

"No." Just a single word comes from Sasuke. And even idiot like Kiba know that Sasuke really mad.

"Hm,.. how about 'pretty'?"

_More vein pops out._ "No."

"How about Uke! That suits you well!"

_Many veins pop out._

Kiba tries his hardest to not laugh. Sasuke gives Naruto a very-very-oh-so-devilish-death-glare. He says icily, "N.O."

"But…"

Naruto's words cut off by yell from Iruka.

"Naruto! Do you want to get detention in your first day?!"

And there's silence until the lesson end.

---

"Sasuke!!!!"

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't like this kind of people. Hell annoying. Even this boy really cute and so beautiful for a boy, and even Sasuke really drowns every time he looks at the cerulean eyes of him. He doesn't like this boy… (yet)

Naruto frowns, he really pissed off with the Uchiha's attitude. He blocks the raven's boys and looks at him in his eyes.

'_Damn. Those blue eyes really beautiful.' _

"Listen, teme. Just show me around like what Iruka-sensei said. I really don't want to get punishment in my first day just because I punched your gorgeous face because you acted like a bastard."

Sasuke is paralyzed. He has never seen such beautiful eyes like those.

"Teme! Are you sick?"

With that annoying voice Sasuke comes down to the earth.

"Just get the hell out of my way, dobe."

"You fucking teme!!!!!!!"

"Hn."

Well, Naruto still follows him. And Sasuke shows him the school. After an hour they walk around the school, Sasuke shows the blond the library.

"It's very quiet."

"Of course it is. It's a library, usuratonkachi."

"TEME!"

Naruto turns his body to face Sasuke but unfortunately there's a chair behind him. (And maybe all peoples already know what will happen to him) He hits the chair and falls right into not anyone else but Uchiha Sasuke.

And their lips meet.

**1**

………………………………

**2**

……………………………………………………..

**3**

…………………………………………………………………………….

"_**AAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH……………………………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

Naruto's first day so full of surprise.

---

Sasuke comes home with dark face.

'Hell, that idiot!! He stole my first kiss!'

That's new. Anyone who knows him must be really surprised with this fact. Well, come on. This boy has maaaaaaaany fans and he never kissed someone before? And the most surprisingly, his first is a boy.

A boy.

Sasuke doesn't like Naruto.

But he can't say that kiss wasn't good either.

He doesn't know that the blond's lips are so soft.

And kissable.

'_AM I SAYING THAT STUPID THINGS?!' _

Sometimes God can be so cruel.

**A/N:**

Well, it's just the prologue.

You know i can't write if there's no review. Review please, and i'll continue write.


	2. dog boy and snowwhite

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: As usual not mine**

**chapter 2: dog boy and snow white **

"Hinata!!"

Inuzuka Kiba runs to the girl in front of him. She wears a white sweater with ¾ black pants. Her long blue hair tied into a pony tail. She turns around and smiles sweetly to him.

"Hi, Kiba-kun."

She looks to one of her best friends. He wears gray jacket and jeans. A wide grin appears on his face.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Not at all."

Kiba grins and walks beside her.

"Have you heard yesterday there was a new student in my class?"

"Yes, I have. It seems he's an interesting guy."

Kiba chuckles.

"I bet he is. He's the one who ever fight with the ice prince."

"Uchiha-kun? Really?"

"Yep! He spends all day to fight with the Uchiha."

Hinata chuckles.

"They gonna make a cute match."

"Right."

Kiba smiles. "Ah, any appointment for tomorrow?"

Hinata blushes.

"Well, I'm going to ask Neji if he wants to go out with me."

Kiba's smile fades.

"Well, good luck then."

"Err… Do you think he'll go out with me?"

"I don't know. That creepy cousin of yours. I never understand him."

"Eh?"

"He has got something I always dreaming about, but he doesn't seem really care about it." Kiba puts his hands on his pocket.

"Really? What is it?"

Kiba stops. He looks at Hinata. Then he gives her a smirk.

"I won't tell you."

"Kiba!!"

oOo

"Yo, teme!"

Naruto walks to the raven after school. Uchiha Sasuke, handsome as usual, is wearing black jeans, white shirt, navy blue jacket, and a pair of converse shoes. He only gives Naruto a 'hn' before he turns and tidies up his book.

"Geez, you're boring as usual. Well, anyway teme, you know our house is in the same direction? You don't mind if I'm join you, do you?"

Uzumaki Naruto with his wide smile, wears a short light brown pants and army t-shirt, stands in front of the ice prince.

"Whatever."

Sasuke walks to the door, doesn't really care about the blond.

"Wait, bastard!!"

Sasuke stops.

"What do you really want?"

Naruto pouts cutely.

"I've already told ya'."

Sasuke gives the blond a glare.

"You know that I'm an Uchiha, don't you?"

"Yeah, so??? I don't care about where you come from, don't act like a jerk in front of me!"

"Hn."

oOo

"Hey, teme! I'm hungry!! Let's get some ramen!"

Naruto takes the Uchiha's arm and drags him to Ichiraku ramen.

"I hate ramen."

"Oh, come on, sas'ke teme! Just eat one bowl wouldn't hurt you, would you?"

"Tch."

Naruto takes the chopstick and prepares to eat. He smiles.

"I loooveeeeee ramen!!!"

"Ramen will make you fat."

"EeeeHhh!!!??? Really???!!"

Sasuke smirks. "Hn."

"But ramen… Ramen… yummy… fat? No way!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, really?"

Naruto pouts. When the ramen served, he smiles again.

"Ramen taste so gooooooood…"

"Hn."

Naruto looks to outside.

"Look, Sasuke! It's raining."

"Hn."

"Isn't it kinda romantic? I love rain! I always remember lot memories when I see rain."

Naruto 'slurps' his ramen and looks at Sasuke.

"Rain always makes me remember about my aniki. He was a nice brother."

Sasuke frowns. _'was'?_

"Where is he now?"

Naruto looks at the rain.

"He passed 5 years ago."

Sasuke feels guilty to make smile fades from the blond's face.

"…"

The Uchiha smiles. "He must be a good brother."

Naruto blinks. But then he gives Sasuke a wide smile (which makes Sasuke feels he'll give everything for that smile).

"You smiled!! It looks good on you!"

Sasuke can't help but smiles again. He really feels comfortable with the blond. He likes the way Naruto talks, smiles, and pouts.

"Finished yet?"

Sasuke stands.

Naruto stands up. "Yep!"

He puts some money on the table than walks to Sasuke.

"Let's go then."

They walk to the outside.

"It's still rain a bit." Naruto looks to the sky.

"Come on."

Naruto walks beside Sasuke. He plays with the water like a kid. The blond chuckles and yells happily.

"Dobe, about your brother…"

Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"Yeah, why?"

Sasuke looks to his own feet.

"Well, can I… be substitutes of your brother?"

Naruto stops. He blinks and…

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" **_

Sasuke tries to hide his blush. Well, what can he do? He never feels as comfortable as with Naruto since only gods know when.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sure you don't want people like me be your brother."

Naruto smiles.

"It's not that!! I'm really happy to hear that!"

Sasuke smirks.

"Well then, as you brother, my first priority is to take you home safely."

**a/n: **

**So what's about this chapter?**

**Review pwease???**

**Sasuke wanted to be kitsune's brother!! But he'll regret it soon. Once he found his truly feelings... Oops, did I say something?**

**Anyway, review yes? I'll work really fast if there's many review.**


	3. new love and first love

_Sasuke will bloody kill me if I own Naruto._

**Chapter 3: First Love and New Love **

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru looks at the sky. He wears green shirt and dark pants. Naruto comes to him with a frown on his face.

"Come on, lazy ass! We've still got many things to buy. Geez, I wonder why Iruka-sensei paired me with you!"

A pout appears on his face. He looked adorable in orange jacket and Levis jeans.

Suddenly Shikamaru's face changes. Naruto looks at him with confused face.

"Hey, what happens?"

The lazy boy doesn't say anything. He looks blankly to the bookstore.

"Hey, hey, Shika?"

Naruto looks at the same direction and finds a blonde girl in front of the bookstore.

'Are… isn't she…?"

"Naruto!"

The blonde girl yells. Naruto gives her a wide smile, "Temari!"

Shikamaru looked confused.

"You know her?"

Naruto grins, "She's my friend's sister. And if you want to know, she's still single."

Shikamaru smirks, "She's troublesome."

Naruto grins wider. He knows what he meant. They walk to Temari.

"Hi, Temari. What are you doing?"

"I was searching a book for my project."

The blond shows her book. She is wearing a white skirt and black blouse.

"Of course.. You'll have your exam this year, ne? Ah, I forgot. Temari his is my friend, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Temari."

Temari smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Shikamaru looks at her with his usual lazy face and only nods.

"Sa… How is Gaara?"

Temari's face becomes cold.

"He's fine. Actually he _accompanies me_ to go here."

Naruto smiles, doesn't realize Temari's suddenly changes, "Really? Where is he?"

"Naruto."

A voice comes from Naruto's back. The Uzumaki turns around and smiles.

"Gaara!"

The red bloody hair doesn't say anything. Naruto pokes his shoulder and grins.

"Long time no see! I've wondered when we will meet."

Temari smiles, tries to get Gaara's attention, "Gaara, I've found the book."

Gaara nods, "Good then. Anyway, Temari, could you go with Naruto's friend? I've got things to talk with Naruto."

Temari looked disappointed, "Well, if it's what you want…" 

Gaara looks at her, "It's exactly what I want."

Temari turns to Shikamaru.

"Come on then."

The lazy boy follows her with bored expression, "Tch, troublesome. See you later, Naruto."

The blond nods, "See you, Shika!"

Gaara looks at Naruto with serious face.

"Tell me who is he? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Eeehhhhhhhh????????????"

Naruto laughs.

"Are you crazy? Of course not! Me and that lazy ass? Oh, Gaara I never know you have a sense of humor! You g…"

Naruto's frozen at Gaara's glare.

"Hh, wanna get some coffee, Naruto?"

"Yeah!"

---

"I want a strawberry short cake, a mont blanc, strawberry chocolate pudding, black forest and chocolate milkshake!"

The waitress smile, "Sure."

"Black coffee for me."

"Alright. Please wait." The waitress bows and goes.

"So Naruto, tell me about your school, and the reason about your suddenly move."

Naruto grins, "I've got some family's important things so I moved. And my new school's great! Peoples all kind, and my favorite teacher, Iruka-sensei, are really nice!"

Gaara smirks, "So, is there anything special yet?"

Naruto gives him a wide smile.

"I've got a brother! His name is Sasuke! He's bastard, but nice too."

Gaara's face frozen.

"Oh. Tell me about your _new brother_."

"Well, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's really cold. But actually he's really a nice person and he's very kind too. But still he's a bastard. I mean he's REALLY a bastard."

"Uchiha… Sasuke, _Uchiha_…??"

"Yep!"

Gaara frowns, 'Uchiha? But Uchiha supposed to...'

"What's wrong, Gaara?"

"N… Nothing."

---

_**Riiing… Riiing… **_

"Hello?"

Naruto picks up the phone and lies on his bed.

"Hi."

Naruto smiles, "Ah, Sasuke! What's up?"

"Just wanna check my little brother condition."

"Well, I'm fine! How was your day?"

"Nothing special, how was yours?"

"I met my friend, Gaara, from my former school when I walked with Shikamaru. I'm glad he still remembered me. We usually are best friend. Oh! And it looked like Shikamaru has a crush with Gaara's sister!"

"Really?"

"Well, he seemed reaaally happy after he walked with her."

"Hn. Have you done your English home work?"

"Eh??! I really forgot about it! You'll lend me yours, won't you??"

"Why should I?"

Somehow Naruto knows that the raven is smirking. And it's really pissing him off.

"Come on! Sasuke teme, please! Onegaiii!"

"No."

"Sasuke"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"But Aniki…?"

"…"

Naruto smirks at that. _'Got it.'_

"Sas'ke-nii?"

"…"

"Aniki!!!!!!"

"Tch. Okay."

"Yay!!! You're the best Sasuke!!! I love you!!!!"

"Tch."

Sasuke hangs up the phone. 'That dobe didn't mean it, did he?"

---

**A/N:**

**So... How's that? No Sasunaru on this chapter? Need more? Well, next chapter will full of sasunaru… Mwahaha… But of course if there's more review!**

**I added ShikaTema too. I think they're nice. I don't mind ShikaIno though. But I prefer him with Temari. Coz Temari was so so!**

**Review??? I can't write without them!!**

Cookies go for:

**DarkRavie** (you dun have to give me long reviews, really. I luv your reviews!!)

Steph **(I do more! I do more!)**

silversnow10 **(Thanks! Just wait next chapter!)**

sansty-san **(no, English isn't my first language. And truthfully, I rarely use it. You think I'm doing a good job?? Really?! Thanks!! Some peoples told me I'm no good in English.)**

sasunaruislove **(you got it right! Aku bangga menjadi anak Iiiinddoooneesiiiaaaaa!!)**

Evil ball of fluff **(thx, this is update!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol)**

marina-uzumaki-potter **(update!!!!!!!!!! lol again)**

roboguy45 **(dun worry, he'll realize his feelings, soon)**

Ando angel from heven **(ofcourse naruto'll call sasuke something like those! Just wait until next chapter! Though in this chapter Naruto called him aniki. But you need more, yes?)**

piratecapatainbo **(I dun think I'll write about Naruto's brother more, I wrote about him just to make Sasuke wanted to be Naruto's brother)**

narutoluvr4evr **('bout your question, Sasuke has his own reason why his feelings towards Naruto suddenly change. You'll know why later, ok?)**


End file.
